Nothing?
by writergirl89
Summary: Set during the scene Beau & Chiles have sex for the first time. Obvious lemons.


_Hey guys! I'm back with more Beau Hutton and Chiles Stanton up my sleeve if your willing. I know it's so soon after my first B/C one-shot 'What You Want' but, after this idea brewing in my creatively hungry mind, inspiration finally hit after receiving some input from one of my awesome readers (a special thank you to __**LisaLevine**__!) and decided to keep with this story idea before it left me so, here goes..._

_This one takes place during the film before, during, and after Beau and Chiles consummate their passion. In other words, it begins after her 'nothing' BS and when he kisses her (I will try to give equel footing for both their views, as I tend to focus solely on one character than another, so I apologize if I end up doing that). Anway, I will also give some reading time for the cute foreplay seen in the film and the lemony goodness I'm sure that followed._

_Anyhow, please enjoy and I own nothing. _

...

"Nothing." The softly whispered lie passed her lips without her control and Chiles Stanton fearfully kept her brown doe-eyes locked on his blue-green gaze, just a scant inch between their faces now, Beau Hutton's eyes darkening a shade, causing a hitch in her breath.

And then it was over.

Nope, not over as in 'she sadly broke his gaze and walked away with her shoulders slumped'. No, over as in 'one secong they were sharing a staring contest and the next they were kissing.'

Or rather he kissed her.

Not that she was complaining. At all.

_Beau Hutton's kissing me. Beau Hutton... Is... Kissing... ME!_

The surreality of the moment almost caused her to pull back from the kiss. Almost. Because then, as if reading her shock and disbelief, Beau's lips pried her mouth open. Softly. Demandingly.

He didn't add more than was necassary to their first kiss. He softly, gently explored the warm cavarns of her mouth and pliant, full lips, detecting the taste of fresh mint and chapstick in his exploration.

She wore no lipstick.

He liked that.

He gave into the urge to deepen the kiss that had remained all too chaste for his taste.

Through the fog in her brain, Chiles vaguely registered the big hand that went behind her head and then being walked into the hotel room, the door closing behind her.

Somehow, they'd ended up in the middle of the room that was lit only by the soft blue light coming from the curtains, giving the situation a soothing atmosphere, considering.

She gasped in surprise as his tongue slowly licked inside her mouth, making contact with hers, a soft moan coming unbidden from inside her throat.

"Mmm..."

Beau smiled into the kiss as he heard her moan, pulling away slowly as his wandering hands went the tying strings on her blouse. Slowly, he pulled the top apart, allowing inch by inch of flawless, alabaster kin to be revealed to his openly lustful and affectionate gaze.

He looked down into her wide eyes as the blouse went down her arms, his fingers following a path down the quivering limbs as the garmet fell. _Wait_.

It was then he noticed she was indeed, quivering. Shaking more like.

He looked back into her big eyes, now seeing and understanding clearly the emotion there.

Fear.

In fact, she looked like she was about shed tears.

"Chiles..."

She placed two fingers onto his lips. "No... No... I just... This is my first-"

He grabbed her fingers, kissing the digits gently. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to-"

This time she interrupted him with a nice, deep, confident kiss. Belieing her nervous state. He moaned deeply as she pulled back, shyly looking him in the eyes.

"I want this. I'm glad it's with you."

He smiled broadly and leaned down again to kiss her. Their tongues brushed against each other as he went next for the zipper on her skirt, the clothing falling near her blouse on the floor.

Hands wandered. She touched his strong chest, the hair trail on his stomach. He explored her warm, porcelain skin, letting his head fall onto her shoulder, laying a kiss on it as his fingers trailed near the top of her lacey panties. She inturn kissed his chest and whipped her hair to look up at his smiling face and gentle eyes. The two leaned again into a deep, passionate kiss.

Beau quickly and dilligently worked the snaps at her white bra, letting the material beetween.

They both let out a simultaneous groaning sound as her now bare heated breasts made contact with his equally hot hard chest.

Beau lifted Chiles into his arms with ease, her legs wrapping around.

He began placing soft, open-mouthed kisses onto her clavicle and chest, gently his scruff and then his teeth onto her sensitive nipples, enjoying her loud gasping as he did so.

Her fingers dug into his brown hair, pushing his face into her aching breasts. He obliged as he walked them to the bed, laying on top of her once they got there.

He paused a minute, staring at her bare skin. Her round, small boobs that he was sure would fit wonderfully into his large hands. Her flat, smooth abdomen, pale legs that crossed at the ankles nervously. The virginal, white lacy underwear that covered his ultimate prize.

"Beau..." Her soft, nervous voice called to him and he snapped his eyes to her face.

"Your so beautiful." His whispered confession came out sincerely. Softly. Alosst as if he was in awe of her. Like a prayer at his lips.

She was spechless as he went down on his knees at the end of the bed.

He paved a path down her stomach with one big hand, all the way down her panties. Bith his hands went at her sides, the fiingers gripping at the edge of her undies, slowly peeling them down, unveiling her untouched treasure to his hungry eyes.

"Hmmm..." The deep rumbling of appreciation coming from within his chest made Chiles flush beet red at the lusting look in Beau's eyes.

And in a split second, his head was between her legs and she gasped at the feel of his hot breath at the flesh there. Her hands tugged at the sheets, gripping tightly as his mouth finally made contact.

He made certain to take it slowly first, licking a trail up her slit before pushing a finger slowly inside, stretching her. Preparing her. The movement did surprise her though.

"Beau... Wait, I... ah!"

He took her ability to speak away when his whole mouth wrapped around her sex. His strong tongue flicked inside her tight walls, sampling her.

_God, she tastes good_.

"Oh!" Her feminine gasping and moaning became louder and louder as he tongued deep inside her, adding a second then third finger, wiggling them about expertly, expanding as far as he could of before he felt the spongey barrier, narrowly avoiding it as he worked with his mouth and fingers.

"Uhhh..."

The desperation in her moans now made him smirk into her folds and he chuckled, the humming into her flesh adding to the sensation that ultimately sent her over the edge. He lapped at her delicious juices, enjoying her taste.

"Ahhh... Beau!" She sounded breathless. Helpless. And completely satisfied.

Beau swiftly climbed onto the bed beside her, smirking at her sweating, pale face.

"You okay?" He asked, trailing a finger down between her breasts, down to her stomach, feeling the muscles contract against his hand.

"I'm fine... I just... I just had no idea that it would be this-"

"Overwhelming?"

She nodded looking over at him. "Y-Yeah."

Smiling mischeiviously, he climbed on top of her, kissing her softly. "It only gets better, babe."

He kept his gaze on hers as he kicked off his boxers, lowering himself closer to her, spreading the thighs that threatened to close as soon as she felt his erection, with a strong hand.

He placed himself at her entrance, both of them gasping at the feel of what was to come.

He gazed into her brown eyes. "Are you sure?" He whispered, his voice like gravel at this point.

She answered by grabbing his face and kissing tenderly. "I'm sure."

And then lifted her hips, accidently bringing him inside her heat.

"Oh, God." The feel of her tight and hot walls gripping him almost made him lose it right then and there. His head fell on her shoulder as he pulsed inside her, holding still for more his sake than hers.

"Ohhh Beau..." She moaned deep in her throat at the mix of pain and pleasure shooting through at the feel of his large size inside her. She unconsciously began moving her hips, rotating them, bringing him deeper inside and then nearly shrieked loudly as he broke her untouched barrier.

"Shhh..." He soothed her with kisses over her forehead, eyes, and wet cheeks. As he felt her relax around him, he looked into her wide gaze and pulled out and then right back in again slowly.

Her eyes shut involuntarily, the pleasure of his thrust leaving her mindless with bliss.

"Look at me." Her eyes fluttered open at his command. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. pouring all his feelings into it.

Then he began moving again, rotating his own hips, pludging deep inside her, making them both moan simultaneously at the feeling of stretching and being stretched.

"Ahhh!"

The pace maintained a slowness until Chiles took it up on herself to quicken the pace. Instinctively bringing a leg onto his hip, her feet pushed at his ass, moving her hips more vigorously against his.

He responded by growling, gripping her leg round his hip as he began quickening his thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Her moans were becoming yells by now and he grunted and moaned on his own as he felt the tingling at the base of his spine, letting him know of his impending release.

Soon, she started feeling the same way, yelling loudly as her release came.

"Ahhh!"

A few thrusts later, Beau joined her, roaring his own climax before collapsing onto her smaller frame.

"You okay?" His question came out muffled with his face in her shoulder. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes.

He wiped the sweat off her forehead and the tears on her cheeks as Chiles smiled up at him happily.

"I'm wonderful."

He smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her.

...

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Too cheesy? Too romantic? Not romantic enough? **

**Either way, I hope you guys loved this as much as I enjoyed writing (another shout out to LisaLevine, thank you!)**

**Feedback is my crack of choice. You know what to do.**


End file.
